(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printer, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It is common practice to view a web page (hereinafter also simply referred to as “page”) on a portable terminal, such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal. A portable terminal has a display area that is notably smaller than that of a personal computer (PC), and therefore, has poor viewability such that, when a page intended for a PC is displayed as is, characters are too small to read, for example. Accordingly, a large number of web sites provide pages intended for a PC and those intended for a portable terminal.
Further, it is possible to instruct a printer to print a page that a user is viewing on a portable terminal. In this case, when a page intended for a portable terminal is printed as is, the image may be blurry or other inconveniences may occur, and therefore, the printer obtains and prints a page intended for a PC.
A page intended for a portable terminal is often modified in order to increase viewability on a small screen such that only headings are displayed for some of the elements on the page and, when a user gives an instruction to expand any of the headings, the content of the corresponding element is displayed. When the uniform resource locator (URL) of such a page intended for a portable terminal is passed to a printer to simply instruct the printer to print the page, the printer obtains and prints a page intended for a PC that corresponds to the URL. The page intended for a PC is not modified as described above, and the content of all elements is displayed uniformly. As a result, when the page is printed as is, the content of the page which is much larger than that expected by the user viewing the page on a portable terminal may be printed.